Thank you
by Hyper Vongola Decimo
Summary: It's Kuroko's birthday, a day full of surprises, warm words and presents. Features all of the kiseki no sedai seirin; main pairing Aokuro, but if you squint also kuroko no harem


**A/N:** Since it is 31st of January, it's Kuroko Tetsuya's birthday and as such, there's a need for birthday fanfiction ^u^ HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO BBY

* * *

><p>It was Friday, slightly after six in the morning when Tetsuya awoke suddenly, feeling groggy from sleep, the warmth chaining him to bed more securely than usual. He had no idea what summoned his consciousness from the depths of slumber, and he didn't appreciate being awake at such an ungodly hour. It was January 31st, which meant that the family members will jump him the second he leaves his room, wishing him all the best and showering him with gifts.<p>

Turning to the side, Tetsuya sighed deeply. His sleep-clouded mind half-pulled him back into the warmth of his pillow, but before Tetsuya closed his eyes, he noticed the blue light repeatedly flashing in the top corner of his mobile. _Oh, so that's the reason I'm awake_, he thought absentmindedly. With a quiet groan he grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

The sudden brightness made him squint his eyes. There was a message waiting and when he read it, he couldn't stop a soft smile from tugging on his lips. Just as he suspected it was a happy birthday wish. But it was the sender and the underlying meaning that made him truly smile. Akashi-kun always had his way with words, Tetsuya thought, rereading the message.

'I hope that this year will be the one you find true happiness. Happy birthday, Tetsuya.'

During middle school, Tetsuya got used to getting messages like those, and the hidden meaning behind it was clear to him, even after all this time. Akashi-kun didn't really change that much on the inside. Quickly typing a short 'thank you', he closed the phone and returned to his disturbed slumber. A small smile didn't leave his face, as his consciousness slowly drifted away.

He woke up an hour later and sluggishly moved about the house getting ready. He never was a morning person, not really. He'd rather stay in bed than rush to school with energy pouring from every fibre of his being. That was probably the reason why he disliked Kise-kun's bear hugs so early in the morning more than he did later in the day.

Tetsuya left the house with plenty of time and slowly made his way towards the station. The thought of Kise-kun's grinning, sparkling with excitement face and outstretched arms threatening to envelop him in a hug only just left him, when familiar voice from behind him made a chill run down his spine.

'Kurokocchi!'

He swallowed the dread crawling up his throat and with a sigh accepted his fate. Arms circling around his neck and squeezing him tight made him sigh silently in resignation. Once a year he could bear with it. For a while. A short while. Okay, no, he couldn't. Birthday or no birthday.

'Kise-kun, you're strangling me,' he said in an impassive voice, wanting nothing more than to elbow his former teammate.

'Kurokocchi is so mean,' Kise pouted, but let go of him, although reluctantly. 'And here I took all this trouble to come so far away from Kaijou to give you a present. Here,' a small bag was handed to him.

Taking it with a suspicious glance, Tetsuya opened it and took its content out. It took him only one glance to recognize the familiar coupons for free milkshakes in Majiba. Blue eyes glistened with joy for one second and a tiny smile ghosted over his lips, before he reared all the exaltation back in to look calmly at Kise.

'I know you like those, so I asked around and got you some,' his former teammate smiled that stupid, but at the same time heart-warming smile. 'Happy birthday, Kurokocchi.'

'Thank you, Kise-kun,' he replied politely, returning the smile just a little bit. Kise must have gone through a lot of trouble to get those, since they were only added to special orders.

He did expect to get hugged once again, and Kise did not disappoint. But it lasted shorter than the first one, when the blond checked his watch. A panicked scream near his ear made Tetsuya grimace slightly. He didn't even catch Kise's next words, trying to battle out the ringing.

'Let me know when you'll be using those coupons, I'll tag along!' was the last he heard of Kaijou's ace, before the airhead ran in the other direction.

He watched him go with a smile. That was just Kise-kun for you. Carefree, forgetful, loud and annoying. But also warm and caring, a precious friend. Ever since that fateful match in middle school when Kise-kun changed his mind about him, he's been a constant part of his life. Even after everything started falling apart, Kise was the only one who didn't really change. He was his rock, the only person he could always count on to cheer him up with useless blabbering. And Tetsuya was glad for it.

Turning back on his way, he noticed that he had less than 15 minutes to get to school and cursed mentally quickening his steps. Barely making it before the bell, he dropped into his seat, calming his breath. Kagami was looking at him curiously, but he just shook his head. Nothing more could be said, since the teacher chose that moment to begin the class.

It was lunch hour when another birthday wish came, this time from Midorima-kun. As it was tradition for the two of them, Shuutoku's ace sent him a detailed horoscope on the 31st, and Tetsuya reciprocated by getting him a copy of one of the medical books he liked on the 7th of July, which was Midorima's birthday. Checking the mailbox, he opened the message.

'Happy birthday, Kuroko,' it said. 'I've looked up your horoscope for this year, and although you've been lucky enough the previous year, this one looks even better.'

After that there was a long list of compatibilities, lucky items and colours, which he only skimmed through. He'll take a closer look at those at home, it was always good to know one's fortune. He didn't really believe in it, but it couldn't hurt. He was about to close the window when his eye caught the last few sentences.

'For today your lucky colour is indigo, number: 5, place: street court and time: 7pm. High compatibility with Virgo. It sounds like someone's getting a date. Make sure to act responsible enough for the both of you.'

Tetsuya smiled involuntarily. His horoscope today was clearly hinting at something and without a second thought he quickly replied to Midorima-kun with a short 'Thank you. I always do.' After that was finished, he proceeded to write another message, this time to the person the horoscope so subtly pushed at him.

'Meet me at the street court near Teikou at 7pn today?'

It took only a couple of second for the reply to come. There was a short 'whatever you want' in his mailbox, which made him smile with affection coming from deep within his heart. Ever since that fateful match with Touou, Aomine-kun behaved like a completely different person. Or maybe not different, he just returned to his basketball loving, carefree self. Seeing him like this made Tetsuya always smile, relief and joy clearly present in his eyes.

'Is it from Aomine?' Kagami asked propping his elbows on Tetsuya's desk.

'How did you know?' he returned the question, curious about the answer.

'Your smile changed,' was the short reply. 'It's always softer when you think about him.'

Tetsuya blinked. Was he that easy to read? Kagami knew about his feelings for Aomine, everyone on the team knew. It was difficult to hide something so obvious, especially since Touou was their strongest rival till this day. There was no backlash from the others when they learned of the past the two of them shared, if anything they seemed more open and accepting than ever. That was also why Tetsuya felt comfortable enough to answer Kagami-kun's question.

'We're meeting later today.'

'Hmm,' there was something in Kagami's red eyes, something he didn't quite catch, it passed so fast. 'Just remember to drop by the club room after classes, even though there's no practice.'

'I remember, you needn't worry, Kagami-kun.'

After the last bell rang through the school, Tetsuya slowly gathered his things and made his way to the club room. It was quiet behind the door and when Kuroko opened it, he had almost half a mind to close it back again. Loud shouts of 'Surprise!' followed, and a large cake with lit candles was thrust in his face. Kagami appeared right next to him a second later.

'Think up a wish and blow out the candles,' he encouraged.

Tetsuya looked from one smiling face to another. What could he ever wish for when everything he wanted he already got? The precious friends who cherished him, a loving family who accepted him for who he was, the one special person who loved him unconditionally. He had nothing more to wish for. Closing his eyes, he blew out the candles.

'Thank you, everyone,' he said with a small smile. 'It's a wonderful gift.'

'Actually, it's also partly from Murasakibara,' Kagami interjected, looking ready to punch the guy if he ever dared to appear in front of him. 'We were baking it together, but he ate the first one just so he could taste it, and then I had to make it all from the scratch, can you believe that?!'

'That sounds like Murasakibara-kun,' Tetsuya agreed, hiding his amusement. It was nice to hear the two were getting along.

'Either way, happy birthday, Kuroko!' Kagami smiled widely and patted his back. 'Oh, I would've forgotten. Here,' he took some plain envelope from his locker. 'Murasakibara asked me to give this to you.'

'Thank you, Kagami-kun,' he replied. 'For this,' he raised the envelope, 'and for the cake.'

'No problem, that's what friends do, right?' Tetsuya thought his smile was ridiculously happy, but the answering joy in his heart told him, it was just the same with him.

'Yes,' he smiled affectionately.

When Kagami went to salvage at least a piece of the cake for the both of them, Tetsuya opened the envelope. There was nothing extraordinary about it, just a simple card covered in Murasakibara-kun's handwriting.

'Kuro-chin, happy birthday!' it started. 'Since I can't be there in person, I made Kaga-chin make you a cake. It's my own recipe, and I made it vanilla flavoured, your favourite~ Tell me later what you think, 'kay?'

There was no denying the fact that he absolutely _adored_ vanilla. It was actually Murasakibara's fault. Tetsuya never was very fond of sweets, until one day back in middle school. Murasakibara-kun was moping around because of the new flavour of candies having not enough sweetness to it and tried to get rid of it by giving it out to others. Being kind hearted, or just having enough of his annoying whining, Tetsuya accepted. And his world changed. Till this day, the only kind of sweets he could consume in infinite amounts was vanilla flavoured.

Smiling fondly at his memories, he returned his attention to the present. The cake was delicious, fluffy and light, the vanilla melting in his mouth and sending him straight to heaven. He would have to thank Murasakibara-kun properly next time they meet. And by properly, he meant a few bags of the new candy flavours.

It was half past six when he left his house heading for Teikou. The street court only a few blocks away was where he and Aomine-kun practiced long after school back in the day, it held many good memories. That was also why Tetsuya picked it today. He wanted to have even more things to remember fondly when he was old and wrinkly.

There was about 10 minutes till the agreed time when he got there, so he just looked around for the first time in over a year. It didn't change much, not really. Looking at the hoop, he remembered Aomine's bright smile as he dunked the ball through the ring. He saw the translucent silhouette of the Aomine from his memory dribbling past him, excitement and joy shining in his eyes. He was about to turn around to follow him with his gaze, when he was embraced from behind, a warm cheek pressed to his, the smell of

'Good evening, Aomine-kun,' he said, a smile making his way onto his face, as the warmth of the other enveloped him comfortably.

He didn't get an answer, only a kiss to the temple, which made him coo deep in the confines of his mind. This side of Aomine was his and only his, no one else had even an inkling about how cute and adorable this otherwise formidable person could be. He was turned around to face Aomine before the other finally spoke, his expression soft, but serious.

'Happy birthday, Tetsu,' he said. 'I want to say something first, and then you'll get your present.' Tetsuya opened his mouth to say that he didn't need anything, but a finger on his lips stopped any protest he may have had. 'Just listen.'

He nodded, looking up curiously at Aomine. It must have been pretty important for him to be this serious. A sudden feeling of dread crept into his heart, but he dismissed it quickly. There was nothing to be conscious of right now, not yet at least. His eyes silently urged Aomine to start talking.

'Thank you,' Tetsuya's eyes widened slightly. 'Thank you for being with me, thank you for not giving up on me when everyone else did, thank you for letting me back into your life, thank you for all the smiles and tears,' Aomine-kun reached out a hand and touched his cheek, thumb sliding across his cheekbone in a gentle caress. 'Thank you for being born.'

Tetsuya was speechless. Those were Aomine's feelings, all his love was laid right before him and it was overwhelming. The warmth in his chest made it hard to breathe, his eyes were glazing over with tears. But he didn't cry. He smiled, a brilliant, dazzling smile, and pulled Aomine closer by the front of his shirt.

'You're welcome, Aomine-kun,' he kissed the other softly.

Arms already encircled his waist when Aomine deepened the kiss. It was sweet, careful, full of the things the both felt so strongly in this moment: love and gratitude. When they broke apart, Aomine leaned their foreheads together and gazing with loving deep into his eyes, smiled brightly at him. Happiness was bubbling in Tetsuya's veins as he took in the sight before him. It seemed as if all the pain he's been through was only a bad dream, and he just woke up to his happily ever after.

'Thank you,' he whispered.

In response Aomine's eyes glistened with pleasure and he was swept into yet another kiss. It didn't last long when loud cat-calls and laughter interrupted the moment. Looking in the direction they were coming from, Tetsuya frowned. All former Teikou regulars were standing there, some with their present teammates, everyone from Seirin, and even Momoi.

'Remember that present I was talking about?' Aomine asked, managing to look sheepish. 'We're going to play basketball, you and me. Against them. Like we did back in middle school.'

All Tetsuya could do was stand there and stare at him. He didn't know if Aomine-kun had any idea what he was doing, if it was just pure luck or his well thought out plan. But it was working. His friends, all of them, were here, his boyfriend was back to his old self, standing right beside him and he was still playing basketball. Everything he ever wanted was right now on this court. And he couldn't be happier. The exaltation and pure glee bubbling under his skin made him giddy with excitement. This was the best birthday he ever had.

Tetsuya looked at Aomine and saw his tantalizing smirk well in place.

'Let's play.'

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Drop me a word of what you think~<p> 


End file.
